


Only a glance

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Voyeurism, beginning relationship, doubts and worries, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finds a surveillance cam in his house and comfronts Sherlock with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElladoraRedbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/gifts).



“Dammit Sherlock, I explained why you can't go and bug people's houses like that.” There is a thing called privacy after all! You are this close from becoming a stalker really.”

 

Greg said, holding up the surveillance cam he had found in his office today. It wasn't that big and had been hidden in one of the frames on his wall, pointed directly at his desk. The moment he had found it, by accident really cause Donovan had been so pissed off the frame had dropped from the wall when she shut the door shut on her way out, he had know it was Sherlock's doing. It was a gut feeling really, nobody else would dare to pull off a stunt like that. Maybe Mycroft, but he'd send a text to him straight away and Mycroft had called back in 10 minutes, assuring him they didn't need ' such old fashioned tactics to keep track of someone'. For some reason that explanation didn't make Greg feel better.

 

So Sherlock it was then. His brilliant but arrogant and not always easy to work with consulting detective. He'd texted Sherlock to come down, luring him in with a case and now he was standing in his office, blush spreading across his cheeks rapidly, fidgeting with his hands, shoveling his feet and looking everywhere except at Greg.

 

“Seriously Sherlock, what where you thinking?” Greg sat down on his chair again, placing the cam on his desk. “ I could arrest you for this you know.”

 

Sherlock's eyes widened a bit at that, looking at Greg for 2 seconds before looking at the wall again. He was still standing in the middle of the room, a ball of nervous energy and hadn't said a word in the last 10 minutes. _It's a record really. Finally I've made the great Sherlock Holmes speechless._

 

Greg just sat back and waited for Sherlock to explain. He really had no idea why Sherlock would do such a stupid thing. Cause it really was stupid and so unlike the man.

 

Sherlock finally looked at Greg, the blush still very much in place on his cheeks and Greg though he looked adorable.

 

“I. You were shot not a long time ago. In this very office.” It was stated as a fact but Greg heard the upset in Sherlock's voice. It as true of course, Greg had been shot a few months ago by a member of the mafia who's brother had been sent to prison for life because of Greg's excellent detective work and some help from Sherlock himself. The mafiosi hadn't reacted kindly to the incarceration of his brother and had slipped into the building and shot Lestrade in the shoulder.

 

He hadn't been in danger, not really, but his shoulder still ached from time to time and they'd updated the security around here. Some nights Greg dreamed about the whole ordeal again and stepping inside his office always gave him nerves. Greg came back to the moment cause Sherlock was talking again.

 

“It shouldn't have happened. You should be safe at all times. I didn't know till you were already out of hospital and I don't want to be left out of the loop again.” Sherlock placed himself in the chair opposite Greg, looking at the cam.

 

“Maybe it wasn't the most considered thing to do but I wanted to keep an eye on you, make sure you are safe.” Sherlock said the last of that in a whisper, his blush growing bigger again. He crossed his arms over his chest, transfixed on the cam.

 

“Oh. I.” Greg didn't know what to say to that really. Sherlock looked so vulnerable right now, almost drowning in that ridiculous coat of his. Taking a risk he got up and came close to Sherlock, placing his hand on the detective's cheek.

 

“I do appreciate you looking out for me Sherlock, watching my back so to speak. But the cam has to go. You get that right?” Greg spoke softly, stroking Sherlock's cheek with his thumb.

 

“I. Yes Lestrade.”

 

“That's the only cam you installed right?” Greg needed to be sure. Sherlock was excellent at hiding things and it could be a long while before he found the other cam's in his office. Finding this one had been pure luck really.

 

“Yes. That's the only one.” Sherlock looked up at Greg, not taking Greg's hand off his face, just watching him.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good. Now, I don't really have a case right now but I do have some cold cases you could look at if you want to.” Greg stepped back, letting his hand fall to his side and stepping over to the filing cabinet. He took out some files and handed then to Sherlock. “ Have you eaten yet? I could order some Thai?”

 

“Thai would be good. Thanks Lestrade.” Sherlock took the files, shed his coat and started going over the first one.

 

“Any time Sherlock.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg comes home from a rough week and thinks about Sherlock and their friendship.

Greg came home from a rough week. Some people were real monsters and this week he'd seen some of the biggest and baddest out there. He needed a bath, not just a quick shower but a proper bath with nice soap and a fluffy sponge and some candles. Okay, the candles were a tad much but damn, the week had been hell and he deserved it!

 

After his bath, he didn't do the candles after all cause he couldn't find them, Greg ate some left over stew and went to bed with a book. He was reading the life of Alexander Hamilton and the man really had been a genius in his time. Smart,eloquent, educated, quick with words and so elegant, it reminded him of Sherlock.

 

Sherlock was a genius of his time too even though a lot of people didn't see it that way. He knew Donovan and Anderson mocked him, he tried to stop it a number of times but he didn't have eyes and ears everywhere. Seeing Sherlock slightly flinch when somebody called him a 'freak' made Greg's heart break for him. Sherlock was different and he could be rude and insensitive but Greg had seem him many times now, just the two of them, to know he wasn't like that at all.

 

Sherlock felt deeply. He cared about the victims and wanted justice for those who where deemed 'less' or 'weird'. He was only rude when others were rude. When they didn't show respect to him he didn't give any in return. When he was hurt or unsure Sherlock lashed out, trying to get people away from him. Trying for them to not see how deeply he cared, how deeply human he really was.

 

It had taking Greg time to look past the whole 'I'm a sociopath' thing. More time then he liked to admit. Sherlock was very good at hiding his true feelings.

 

Sherlock was kind and funny, he had a twisted sense of humor that you learned to appreciate over time. He was very attentive, he had learned Grey's favorite coffee and take away food in a matter of days. Somehow he always brought a cup of coffee or his favorite dessert when Greg needed it most. Sherlock didn't make a big deal out if it, he just left the cup on Greg's desk or handing the take away bag at a crime scene when they were alone. Sherlock only did nice things when other's couldn't witness it. Greg had asked him about it but the detective had just brush him off, going back to work again.

 

The other thing that Greg had noticed was that Sherlock didn't like others touching him. He went out of his way to avoid being touched, specially by people he disliked. The moment Greg had figured that out he'd been careful to only touch Sherlock when necessary, like that time he had to grab his arm so he wasn't run over by a car. Or the time he had to drag him out of the water when a suspect had knocked him in by surprise. Or the time he had to check Sherlock's wrist when he had taking a tumble. Sherlock never objected to those times but Greg had seen the stiffness in his shoulders every time it happened. So he kept his hands to himself. Recently Sherlock had changed this. The detective reach out to Greg first, brushing his shoulder when walking past him, letting their fingers touch when handing something to Lestrade. It was all very small but it meant a lot to Greg.

 

So Sherlock was kind, compassionate, smart, funny and he felt comfortable enough with Greg to brush their fingers together. That's why Greg hated himself for his thoughts.

Sherlock was all the above things but he was also very attractive. Actually, Sherlock Holmes was drop dead gorgeous and the man didn't even know. Many people, both men and women had looked Sherlock over in the years they've know each other. Every time Sherlock looked stunned and a bit offended, like he couldn't understand why people were looking at him that closely or that long. Greg had told him once why people did that and Sherlock had just brushed that off too. Greg had noticed the small blush on his cheeks though.

 

Greg still remembered how his heart had dropped to his stomach when he first noticed Sherlock at a crime scene. Telling them things he shouldn't be able to know, helping Greg find the murder weapon they didn't even know was used. It helped them arrest the woman who had killed her husband's fling, a man named Robert, in a fit of jealousy and rage.

 

Sherlock was tall as a giraffe with long, pale arms and legs. He had more muscles and strength in him then Greg had though when first meeting the man. There was no fat anywhere as far as Greg could tell and that fact did make him a tad jealous. Greg wasn't fat or even heavy but he did think his body was getting too lose for his own liking. Late nights, not a lot of sleep and greasy food did that to you.

 

Sherlock's hair was magnificent , thick, dark curls that just begged to be touched. They looked fluffy and soft and Greg knew they smelled nice. He'd been close enough to Sherlock to know, the man used a lot of shampoo.

 

His lips with that ridiculous Cupid's bow were perfect to ravish. His bottom lip screaming to be nibbled at really.

 

But Greg was most of all fascinated with Sherlock's eyes. They weren't just blue, brown or green but a mix of all these colors. Greg swore the color of Sherlock's eyes changed with his mood. When he was happy it was bright green, when he was upset it turned more dark blue. Greg had seen Sherlock downright angry one time and then his eyes had been stormy silver. Greg always saw oceans in Sherlock's eyes, he had drowned in them numerous times but for some reason Sherlock hadn't called him out on it.

 

Greg tried to be professional regarding Sherlock but he knew his gaze stayed to long on Sherlock's lips sometimes, or his firm ass. His fingers twitch just thinking about that ass. Greg had thought a lot about Sherlock's behind and how it would feel in his hands.

 

He couldn't focus on the life of Hamilton anymore, his thoughts had drifted of to Sherlock and now he was palming his cock through his pants, his breath already shallow. It was insane how just thinking of Sherlock made him horny. And he hadn't even thought about how Sherlock's curls would bounce up and down while sucking Greg's cock. How it would feel to kiss Sherlock's lips, to nibble at his neck and bite down on it to let Sherlock moan. He hadn't even thought about the way Sherlock would feel on his dick, gasping for breath, leaving bruises on his arms, moaning out Greg's name when he came.

 

Greg took out his cock from inside his pants and started stroking for real. Sherlock would be a master at this, learning all the things Greg liked. Starting out slow and teasing, licking the slit to drive Greg crazy. Sherlock would know that Greg had a thing for neck kissing and that he liked it a bit rough. Sherlock would make him beg for it, licking his dick, taking it in own go and then releasing him before he came.

 

Greg stroked faster, panting hard, the name of Sherlock on his lips. He thought about Sherlock's long fingers up his ass, the feeling of being stretch by him. Sherlock licking his arsehole, fucking it with his tongue, preparing him, leaving him speechless. Sherlock finally entering him, the burn and pleasure of Sherlock's dick inside him, making him scream every time Sherlock hit his prostate. Sherlock keeping his eyes on Greg, focusing only on him and the pleasure he dragged out of him. The feeling of Sherlock coming inside him, filling him up, calling out Greg's name.

 

“Sherlock. Oh my god. So gorgeous, so beautiful. All mine. SHERLOCK!”

 

Greg came onto his stomach, Sherlock's name on his lips. The disgust sat in 5 seconds later. He shouldn't think about Sherlock like that. He shouldn't for all the reason he had ticked off in his head earlier. It was just wrong and not only was Sherlock way out of his league, Greg was also 9 years older then him. It wasn't right. Sherlock trusted him most of all, they finally got to the stage were they could joke and banter and just enjoy each other's company when catching up with paper work or going over cold cases. The man was finally okay with brushing past him! Greg having sexual fantasies of the man was not helping at all.

 

Greg went to the bathroom to clean up, angry with himself. He didn't notice the red light turning off in his bookcase, right next to Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds our Sherlock wasn't a 100% honest with him.

“What the hell is this Sherlock?”

 

Greg sounded pissed off. Sherlock opened one eye and praised himself for not reacting when he saw the surveillance cam in Greg's hand. The same cam that was since recently hidden in Greg's bookcase, next to Harry Potter. The cam Sherlock had seen Greg get off on not a week ago, screaming his name. _Stop that train of thought right now._ He already felt his dick wake up at the image of Greg panting, stroking his thick cock, precome gleaming on the slit, moaning Sherlock's name.

 

“I don't know.” Sherlock started but stopped when he saw Greg's face. Brushing it off wasn't going to work clearly. Why wasn't he more of an idiot?

 

Sherlock sat up from his couch, forcing himself to look the DI in the eye and not adjust his trousers. Good thing he had his dressing gown on.

 

“Don't even start lying to me Sherlock. It's the same type of cam I found in my office. What do you take me for?”

 

Sherlock heard the anger in Greg's voice but saw the disappointment in his eyes. For some reason it made Sherlock's stomach do a nasty flip.

 

Greg dropped the cam on the coffeetable, waiting for an answer.

 

“How did you find it?” He was sure he'd hidden it well enough. That the cam could stay there a few more weeks. Just to keep an eye out, to make sure Greg was save. The other thing... That was just a bonus really.

 

“Unlike you I clean my living space from time to time.” Greg looked around Sherlock's flat, taking in the stacks of papers and books everywhere, the empty plates and mugs. He still sounded upset, his arms crossed in front of him. When he looked back at Sherlock he pinned him down with his gaze. Demanding answers. He looked hot.

 

“You said the cam in my office was the only one. You promised me. Why did you lie Sherlock?”

 

“You're upset I lied to you about it but not that the cam was there.” Greg shifted his feet, his gaze going to the desk behind Sherlock, seeing the open laptop.

 

“I though we knew each other well enough for you to be upfront with me, that's all. I thought we were past the point of lying.” Greg sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock, hands on his thighs. The anger from a moment ago was gone.

“Don't talk to me about lying Greg.” Sherlock felt anger. Greg was going on about trust and not keeping secrets and here he was, keeping the biggest one of all.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I saw the footage Greg, have seen it for over a month now. I saw you last week.” Sherlock starred Greg down, seeing the man's gaze go from him to the laptop and back at him. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth forming a thin line, his hands going into fists.

 

“Don't.” Greg's voice was hard, he stared down at his hands, trying to relax his hands.

 

“Don't what Greg? Why didn't you say anything? Disgusted for people to find out you'd fuck the ex junkie?” Sherlock was up, pacing the floor.

 

“We wouldn't want people to think Saint Greg Lestrade has a dirty secret now would we. Wouldn't want people to know he's wanking off to the freak Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock's voice was like poison, every word out of him made Greg's blood boil before he knew it he'd grabbed Sherlock by the arm, shaking him a little, holding him in place.

 

“NO! That's not why! Stop calling yourself that! I would never be disgusted by you, would never be ashamed of you. I'd tell the whole freaking world your mine and with pride. I'd ripped anyone apart for even looking at you the wrong way. I'd be the happiest bloke in the whole of England to be called yours.”

 

Greg panted, taking in Sherlock's wide eyes, his open mouth. There was a blush on his cheeks and Greg could just see the wheels turning inside his brilliant mind.

 

“Then why? Why didn't you tell me.” Sherlock nearly whispered, still looked stunned. “ You're hurting me by the way.” Sherlock looked down at where Greg was still holding Sherlock, his hand in a tight grip around Sherlock's wrist.

 

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.” Greg released him, taking two steps back, the shame clear on his face.

 

“I know you didn't mean it.” Sherlock sounded frustrated, taking a step closer to Greg, his hand going up to grab Greg's. “Why didn't you tell me?” He squeezed Greg's hand, stepping closer still. Greg felt the warmth of Sherlock's body, the tough of their hands connecting warming him all over his body.

 

“Oh C'mon Sherlock. You know why! I'm. I'm older then you, much older. And I'm just an ordinary cop, with too much fat on his body and too much grey hair. You could have anyone you wanted, you couldn't possibly want me. You'd be bored within a week.”

 

“Stop it. If I can't call myself a freak then you can't call yourself ordinary. You are anything but Greg Lestrade. You really think I'd work with you if you were? In case you didn't notice I don't have the best of people skills, I'm a brat and a know it all and I can't shut my mouth when I need to.” Greg huffed out a laugh at that, he was right of course.

 

“You're the only one who saw past that all and gave me a chance. You believed in me when my own family didn't. You've never looked at me like I was less.” Sherlock spoke louder now, his other hand cupping Greg's face and stroking the man's cheek, feeling the beginning of a stubble .

 

“Sherlock, I'm not right for you.” Greg sighed, his body moving closer, leaning into the touch of Sherlock's hand. Smelling cologne mixed in with pure Sherlock. He placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, feeling the softness of the gressinggown, stroking his thumb up and down, loving the feel of it.

 

“Can't I decide that for myself?” Sherlock whispered, leaning into Greg's body, his mouth near Greg's ear. “ You want me. Why can't I want you back?” Sherlock's tongue licked the outside of Greg's ear and Greg shuddered. He felt Sherlock press against him, felt his dick come alive and he almost caved. Almost.

 

“We need to talk about this. I. I do want you Sherlock but not. Not as a one time thing.” Greg pulled back, looking Sherlock in the eyes. “You need to know that I want it all. A future together, a life, growing old.” He felt vulnerable, scared to speak this out loud. Afraid Sherlock would mock him, reject him.

 

“Greg. Greg look at me. One night with you would never be enough. I want you and I want everything you are willing to give me. Maybe it won't be easy and maybe I have a lot to learn but I'm willing to do that. For you. For us.” Sherlock's hands were on Greg's face, cradling him, taking in every detail, nothing was hidden from him, all his idea's, his doubts, his secrets laid out in front of this extraordinary man.

 

“Sherlock I.”

 

Before Greg could say more he felt the softest press of lips on his, the touch of Sherlock's fingers in his hair, the press of Sherlock's body against his and he gasped. Sherlock took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting Greg's sent making him moan.

 

Greg pulled Sherlock tighter, his hands going on Sherlock's ass, squeezing it, feeling Sherlock's dick get harder. He took control over the kiss, getting his tongue deeper, making Sherlock whimper, trying to press even closer to Greg, pulling his hair in the process.

 

Greg felt lightheaded, tasting Sherlock on his tongue was divine, hearing the sounds he was making. He bit Sherlock's bottom lip before releasing him, taking in the swollen lips, the blush on his neck and cheeks, the dilated pupils. Sherlock leaned in to Greg, trying to kiss him again but Greg stopped him.

 

“It's late Sunshine. I have an early day tomorrow and for what I want to do with you I need more then a few hours. I want to do this right Sherlock, I want us to take our time. I want to map out every inch of your skin. I want to know every freckle, every scar, I want to devour you, make you tremble and beg. Make you scream my name.” Greg smirked when Sherlock moaned, pulling him close again for one last heated kiss.

 

“We have time Sherlock, all the time in the world. Let's not rush this, okay? I don't want to screw it up.” Sherlock nodded, still a bit dazed by that last kiss, by the words greg had said to him. _Devour you._ Sherlock felt a ripple of excitement go threw his body. He smiled up at Greg, squeezing his hand.

 

“Okay. I. I can live with that.”

 

“Goodnight Sherlock. Destroy that or something.” He looked at the cam still lying on the table. “You won't need it anymore, I'll be on you like glue.” Sherlock grinned, a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“You could stay the night. Just sleeping.” Sherlock called out, making Greg stop and turn around. Sherlock was shuffling his feet, playing with the sash on his dressing gown. He looked gorgeous and Greg wanted nothing more then to stay the night, feel Sherlock against him, holding him close and keeping him locked away forever. He cleared his throat, hand going to the doorknob.

 

“Taking it slow Sherlock. I'll see you tomorrow okay, I'll bring by lunch. Goodnight love.”

 

Just before Greg drifted off to sleep he got a text.

 

To Greg:

 

From Sherlock:

 

**I love you. Goodnight. SH**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my Sherstrade Surveillance Cam fic. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm working on a JohnCroft and Sherlock/Mycroft/Greg Surveillance cam fics at the moment and I'm very excited about them. 
> 
> If you want to keep track subscribe to the series or to me. 
> 
> Comments are love and we can all use some right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Elladoraredbeard cause it was talking to you that gave me this idea in the first place so this story is for you.
> 
> The title is a song is by Lady Linn.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Find me on: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
